fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collection of Mer
Summary This page was created by the user Xmark12 on July 11, 2016. The Collection of Mer is a sort of collective "story book", containing verses such as Gyrohem and Ace of the Spars. The "story book" itself contains an infinite amount of Outerverses. Only beings that have knowledge of the『Real World』know of this "story book". Theme #1 (Last Stardust Orchestra) Theme #2 (To The Beginning Orchestra) Theme #3 (Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna) (WARNING: This page is not' '''finished, and is mostly used to store all of the verses Xmark12, NoteTheSmartOne / ShuMiyamoto / Alfred Spade Smith, Lisylhis, ExerciseDancefloors, or anyone within our group make. There will be more information on here as time goes on) Verses [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)]] * Genres: Fantasy, Comedy (the Shakespearean definition), Action, Adventure, Steam Punk. * A story of overcoming odds, growing up, and letting your imagination flow through willpower. * Mainly takes place on the planet Gyrohem. * Highest tiered character in the verse: At least 1-B (The Core), possibly 1-A (Ethra) '''Etherius (Verse) (Not created as of yet. Temporary name) * Genres: High Fantasy, Adventure, Tragedy, Action. * A story of hope and in darkness. * Mainly takes place on the planet Arsiel. * Highest tiered character in the verse: Unknown The Downfall Series (Not created as of yet. Temporary name) * Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Tragedy, Drama. * A story of finding oneself. * Takes place on modern day Earth. * Highest tiered character in the verse: Unknown (Kon) The Eriol Academy of Assassination (Not created as of yet. Still in the idea phase) * Genres: High Fantasy, Action, Adventure. * A story of moving on. * Highest tiered character in the verse: Unknown, possibly Low 2-C (Mai) [[Ace Of The Spars|'Ace of the Spars']] (Work in Progress) * Genres: Fiction, Action, Comedy. * A story of friendship. * Takes place on modern day Earth. * Highest tiered character in the main story physically: 9-B (Brozer). The rest is the same as our world. [http://existence-key.wikia.com/wiki/Existence_Key_Wikia Existence Key] (Work in Progress) * Genres: Science Fantasy, Adventure, Action. * A story of finding purpose, understanding, and being part of something far greater than you. * Takes place across existence and the realms beyond it. * Highest tiered character in the verse: 0 Therlishia (Verse) (Work in Progress) * Genres: Science Fantasy, High Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Time Traveling. * A story of exploration. * Mainly takes place on the planet Therlishia. * Highest tiered character in the verse: Unknown 'CYBERAI '(Work in Progress) * Genres: Science Fantasy, Conceptual Fantasy, Action, Adventure * A story of achieving goals and doing what's right. * Mainly takes place on Neo-Earth, but wanders around its Universe. * Highest tiered character in the verse: High 1-C (Nuclea and Genetica) 'Azuran '(Work in Progress) * Genres: Science Fantasy, Epic, Action, Adventure * A story of War and Origin. * Takes place on and around the planet Azuran. * Highest tiered character in the verse: Unknown 'EverDark '(Work in Progress) * Genres: Dark Fantasy, Supernatural Fantasy, Action, Adventure * A story of brooding horror and emptiness * Mainly takes place on Dark Earth, but sometimes wanders across existence. * Highest tiered character in the verse: 1-A (Shaddra) Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:ShuMiyamoto's Pages Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages